If I just
by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz
Summary: Si solo hubiera expresado lo que sentía, no hubiera terminado sosteniendo su mano moribunda en un hospital. ExB TH One Shot


Bella tomó su mano. Se veía más pálido de lo normal. Su piel antes sana y suave, ahora estaba desgastada por el tiempo, el cansancio y lo principal, lo que lo tenía en el hospital. La enfermedad que poco a poco se llevaba su vida. Se veía amarillento.

Bajó la vista hacia su vientre, el doctor dijo que estaba tan avanzada que le provocaba edemas. Una lágrima traicionera cayó de su ojo.

-¿Por qué Edward? –sollozó mientras recostaba la frente sobre su mano.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el cabello. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse los ojos que antes eran verdes y luminosos. Pero ahora estaban amarillos, al igual que su piel.

-No llores, -dijo frunciendo el ceño y estirando su mano para limpiar la lágrima.

-¿Cómo me pides eso? Sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, el hombre que más quiero en el mundo.

Edward desvió la vista. Si tan siquiera supiera cuanto le dolían sus palabras. "Amigo", a través de los años lo escuchó tantas veces. Pero siempre dolía, le recordaban que no la tuvo, y que nunca la tendría. No ahora que su vida estaba por acabar.

_*Flashback*_

_Se mudaban de nuevo, su padre le prometió que sería la última vez. Forks, Washington, un pueblo olvidado de la mano de Dios en la punta de… del mapa. Suspiró mientras veía el oscurecido cielo y las gotas de lluvia caer en la ventanilla del auto._

_Edward tenía 14 cuando se mudaron. Había vivido en 5 estados diferentes gracias a su padre, que era médico. Pero en cuanto su madre, Esme, enfermó. Dejó de buscar más trabajos y aceptó uno en un pequeño y tranquilo pueblo. Para la salud de su madre._

_Su casa estaba escondida. Era grande, como todas sus otras casas. _

_Se instaló rápidamente y por fortuna los papeles de la escuela estaban arreglados. Entraría a la escuela dentro de una semana. No era como si se entusiasmara ni nada.__ Pero prefería mil veces ir allá que quedarse en casa._

_Salió a caminar para explorar por ahí. Aunque no había mucho que ver, todo era vomitivamente verde. La lluvia caía sobre su impermeable y él escuchaba con atención los sonidos de la naturaleza. Hasta que escuchó un gemido. Pero no era de un animal, era de una persona. Siguió el sonido, que cambió a llanto._

_A lo lejos vio algo moviéndose. Conforme se acercó la forma se convirtió en una persona. Una niña. Tenía su pierna atorada entre una rama gruesa y pesada. La niña le pegaba con sus pequeños puños. Parecía frustrada, pero dolorida también por supuesto. _

_Después de salir de su asombro corrió a su lado._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda? –la niña pareció sorprendida. Edward pudo identificar el sonrojo a pesar del frío que debía tener.__ De inmediato se quitó su impermeable y se lo puso. _

_Se posicionó para quitar la rama. Entre los dos lo lograron. Se acercó a ayudarla para ponerse de pie._

_-Me duele mucho, -lloriqueó cuando lo presionó contra el suelo._

_-No te preocupes, puedo cargarte…_

_-¡No! –lo interrumpió._

_-No podrás caminar así, te llevaré a mi casa. No está lejos y mi padre es médico, -ella pareció insegura al principio, después asintió. _

_-Debes ser Edward, -dijo la niña cuando iban camino a casa de él. Quería hablar para intentar olvidar un poco el dolor._

_-Así es, ¿cómo lo sabes?_

_-Mi padre es jefe de policía. Sabía que venían. Bueno, el nombre de tu padre es muy escuchado en estos días. _

_-Sí, supongo, -dijo Edward rodando los ojos, -la miró y ella se sonrojó. -¿Cómo te llamas tú?_

_-Soy Bella Swan._

_Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa. Esme los vio por la ventana. Corrió y ayudó a su hijo quien estaba agotado. _

_-Oh por Dios, -Esme era una mujer delicada y nerviosa. Era fácil de amar y proteger, la razón por la que Carlisle Cullen la amaba tanto. –Vamos adentro._

_La situaron sobre el sofá y Esme comenzó a quitar su ropa. Edward corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse también. Estaba empapado hasta los huesos. Cuando bajó ella se encontraba rodeada de cobijas y la chimenea eléctrica estaba encendida. El teléfono estaba en su oreja._

_Y para Edward no hubo imagen más hermosa que ella. Su cabello, su palidez, el brillo de sus ojos._

_-¿Hola? ¿Papá? –se quedó callada escuchando lo que le decían. –No te preocupes papá, estoy bien. –Silencio –El Dr. Cullen dijo que tenía un esguince en el tobillo, pero no está quebrado. –silencio. –estoy en su casa, Edward, el hijo del doctor me encontró y me trajo a su casa. Papá, por favor, estoy bien ya te lo dije. –Silencio. –Está bien, te espero._

_-Hola, -dijo acercándose. Bella lo miró y sonrió._

_-Muchas gracias. Mi papá viene en camino.__ Está molesto, -rodó los ojos y sonrió. –Salí a caminar por el bosque, él me lo tiene prohibido._

_-¿Tenías mucho tiempo ahí? _

_-No, pero estaba preocupada y dolía. Tu padre me dio pastillas para el dolor, dijo que caería dormida en cualquier momento. _

_Edward se acercó cautelosamente y se sentó a su lado. Comenzó a quedarse dormida, Edward solo la observaba. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y por fin se durmió._

Edward nunca olvidaría ese día. Fue el día en el que comenzó a vivir… o mejor dicho morir. Fueron amigos inseparables. Bella duró algunos días en cama por su tobillo y Edward la visitaba. Fue como supieron que eran similares. Edward comenzó a gustarle, pero nunca dijo nada. Nadie lo sabía.

Tuvieron amigos en común, pero los únicos que perduraban eran ellos.

A los 16, Esme y Carlisle tuvieron un accidente, dejando así a Edward huérfano. El dolor que sintió fue indescriptible. No tenía a nadie más. Solo ella, siempre ella. Charlie al ver el dolor de Edward y con ello el de Bella, accedió a darle hogar.

Vivió con ella durante dos años, hasta que tuvieron que ir a la universidad. Sería poco decir que para ese entonces la amaba. Ella era su todo. No había nadie más en el mundo. Pero no dijo nada. Y ella no mostraba signos de que lo quisiera igual. Con el miedo de que lo rechazara no expresó sus sentimientos. Lo quería como un hermano, como a un maldito "amigo".

Era tiempo de ir a la universidad y aunque no lo dijeran, sería muy difícil vivir el uno sin el otro. Pero el destino era bueno con ellos. Terminaron yendo al mismo lugar y viviendo en el mismo edificio. Charlie no se preocupaba, pensaba que terminarían juntos fuese como fuera.

Comenzaron bien, pero después de un tiempo Edward comenzó a tener problemas. La presión de la escuela, el amor no expresado y la falta de sus padres hicieron que comenzara a beber. Pero no era solo beber un poco para olvidar, era beber hasta perder la consciencia y despertar en lugares desconocidos.

-Nunca comprendí por qué comenzaste a beber, -dijo Bella solo por hablar. Sabía que dentro de poco su voz se desvanecería. No quería pensar en ello pero era la verdad.

-La presión, la falta de mis padres, -dijo Edward con voz rasposa.

-Nunca me pediste ayuda, -dijo Bella arrepentida de no haberlo ayudado. Era demasiado tarde.

-No quería incluirte en mi mundo de problemas. Te… apreciaba demasiado, -dijo sin mirarla. Si tan siquiera supiera que ella era su vida.

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

-Te aprecio demasiado, eres... mi única compañera de vida.

-Eso también es algo que no entiendo. Nunca conseguiste a alguien.

Ella no lo entendía. Pero como lo iba a saber si él no decía nada.

-Nadie era… tan especial.

-¿Qué pasó con Ángela?

Eso hizo a Edward recordar cuando murió por dentro.

_*Flashback*_

_-Bella, llegué. –dijo entrando en la casa donde vivían. No escuchó ruido. Después una risa, su risa._

_Se acercó a la sala donde tenían el televisor y lo vio. Era un hombre grande, moreno. Y estaba besando a la razón de su existencia. Hubiera saltado para arrancar su garganta de no ser porque se recordó que no tenía derecho sobre ella._

_-¡Edward! –dijo Bella sorprendida. Se sonrojó y se puso de pie. –Él es Jacob, mi… novio._

_-Hola, tú debes ser Edward , -el chico se acercó y estiró su mano. Edward la estrechó._

_-Un gusto conocerte. Creo que saldré, no… no creo volver._

_-De acuerdo, -dijo Bella sin sonreír._

_Edward salió hecho una furia y con todo el propósito de beber hasta perder más allá de la consciencia. Fue la primera vez que probó la marihuana. Lo único que quería era olvidar. _

_Despertó en una carretera, su cartera estaba vacía, a un lado suyo. Por suerte no habían encontrado el celular. Marcó a Bella, quien no contestó porque se encontraba en clase. Pero Edward pensó que estaría con Jacob, en su cama, despertando a su lado. Se molestó tanto que aventó el teléfono._

_Comenzó a caminar. Un carro pasó por ahí y él le hizo señas. Para su buena suerte se detuvo. Él entró y agradeció a la chica. Era una joven delgada, de cabello café y ojos color claro. Le recordó a Bella._

_-Soy…_

_-Edward, lo sé. Yo soy Ángela, -dijo estirando su mano. –Estoy con Bella en la escuela. Tú vives con ella, ¿no?_

_-Sí, es… mi compañera de casa._

_Lo dejó en su casa y a partir de ahí comenzó a salir con ella. Pero era solo porque se asemejaba, su cabello, su timidez, su ingenuidad a la de Bella._

_Bella la conocía y se alegró al saber que andaban juntos._

-Fue cuando tuve problemas con las drogas, ella no lo soportó, -dijo Edward mirando hacia la ventana. –Y si mal no recuerdo… tú tampoco.

-No seas injusto, fuiste tú quien se fue.

-Tenía que hacerlo, parecías mi madre. Y con Jacob ahí… -apretó los dientes e hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Ya, no hablemos de eso. Volviste ¿no es cierto?

Bella jamás olvidaría esas noches. Edward dejó la universidad y comenzó a beber más, todos los días, todas las noches. Volvía ebrio a su apartamento y dormía afuera.

Pero fue aun peor cuando vivieron separados. Nunca olvidaría la primera noche que la visitó a su apartamento.

_*Flashback*_

_Eran las tres de la mañana y Bella escuchaba al fondo la puerta. Se levantó de mal humor y la abrió para encontrarse con un Edward ebrio y medio dormido._

_-Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué te sucedió? –le ayudó a ponerse de pie y lo guió a su sofá._

_-¿Está Jacob aquí? –dijo con su voz distorsionada._

_-No, Jake no duerme aquí, te lo he dicho muchas veces._

_-Jake, -dijo con asco._

_-¿Por qué lo odias tanto? –dijo Bella sentándose a su lado. Él recargó la cabeza en sus piernas y comenzó a sollozar. Le partía el corazón a Bella verlo así. –Oh, Edward, no comprendo por qué te haces esto._

_-Mamá, -dijo entre dormido y despierto. Bella lloraba en silencio por él y acariciaba sus cobrizos cabellos._

_-Yo estoy aquí para ti._

_No fue la última, fue la primera de muchas largas e interminables noches. Pero nunca, por más ebrio que estuviera, expresaba sus sentimientos. Bella siempre estaba allí, como lo estuvo desde hace mucho._

_Hasta que una noche no lo soportó más y se lo dijo. Pero Edward reaccionó de la forma contraria a la que quería Bella. Se molestó, le echó en cara que prefería a Jacob antes que a él y se fue._

_Bella lo buscó por un rato, pero al no tener familia y una ridículamente inmensa cuenta de banco, es como si tuviera el mundo a sus pies. No lo localizó. Fue difícil pasar tantos años alejados del único hombre permanente en su vida. _

-Siempre te quise mucho, ¿sabes? –dijo Bella acariciando su mano. Lo que no sabía es que la sensibilidad la había perdido hace unos años. A sus 34 años Edward no sentía sus extremidades y su hígado estaba a punto de fallar, causándole así la muerte.

-Sí, lo supuse. Siempre estuviste ahí para mí, nunca supe si era por lástima o porque realmente lo querías.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? –dijo ofendida. Llorando. Edward se odió por lastimarla, pero quería que lo odiara para que se fuera en paz. Que no quedara huella en su interior. En un alma tan pura como ella. –Yo soy la que debe preguntarse por qué eras mi amigo…

-No es cierto. Tú lo tenías todo, eras inteligente, hermosa, a Charlie. En cambio yo estaba solo.

-¡Me tenías a mí! –dijo desesperaba. Le herían sus palabras.

-No lo entiendes, -dijo con los dientes apretados.

-¡Pues explícame entonces!

-¡¡Te amo!! ¡Te he amado desde hace 20 años! Verte con otro hombre fue lo que me mató, -ahí estaba, la verdad. Se quedó congelado en su lugar, incapaz de mirar a Bella.

_*Flashback*_

_Después de dos años, por fin regresó. Bella al verlo corrió a abrazarlo. Lloró en su hombro y le hizo jurar que no se iría de nuevo. Edward lo hizo. ¿Cómo negarse?_

_Pero después dejó caer la bomba, se casaba, con Jacob. Él fingió felicidad, lo que Bella no supo es que esa noche bebió más de la cuenta, como siempre. Odiaba al perro con todas sus fuerzas._

_La boda fue como el beso de la muerte de Edward. Fue ahí cuando su vida se convirtió en existencia. Solo vagando por el mundo sin una verdadera razón. Solo verla a ella, verla crecer aun más como persona y convertirse en mamá. _

_A los 30 años comenzó a tener fatigas crónicas, no trabajaba, no hacía nada más que beber y autocompadecerse. _

_Bella lo visitaba y veía como acababa con su vida, pero temía que si dijera algo volviera a irse. Edward se negaba a ir al doctor. Era extraño cuando lo hallaba sobrio. Extrañaba a su viejo amigo. Pero no sabía cómo animarlo. Ella solo seguía ahí para él. _

_Su estado comenzó a empeorar. Tenía hematomas por todo el cuerpo sin razón aparente. Bella se preocupaba y seguía insistiéndole que fuera._

_-Por favor Edward, por mí, -le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos cuando vio un gran hematoma en su brazo. Creyó que había vuelto a las drogas y que se inyectaba. Pero no había marca de inyección._

_-No es nada, solo un golpecillo._

_-No lo es, mira esto._

_-No duele, ¿de acuerdo? No es nada, ¿Qué no tienes que ir a hacerle comida a Jacob? –dijo con frialdad y girándose para entrar en su cuarto. _

_Bella se marchó, derrotada. Le contó a Jacob su preocupación y él no supo qué decirle. _

_-Si se siente realmente mal irá. _

_-Él no sabe, ese es el problema. No lo comprende._

_-Ya verás que sí Bella._

Pero no fue, nunca fue por una maldita revisión. Solo siguió tomando, matándose.

Y ahora Bella sabía por qué. Toda si vida enamorada de él en secreto, viéndolo morir frente a sus ojos. Todo por no decir nada, nunca lo dijo. Comenzó a llorar, histéricamente. El peso de la realización la golpeó. Iba a morir, el hombre que había amado durante tantos años estaba a horas, si no días de morir. Y ahora le decía que también la amaba.

-Bella, cálmate, -dijo él intentando alcanzarla. Ella no respiraba. Hacía ruidos y de sus ojos salían lágrimas, pero no hablaba. –Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No debí decirlo. Ahora puedes irte tranquila, -dijo Edward intentado calmarla.

-¡Eres un idiota! Tú eres quien no lo comprende. ¡También te amo! Te he amado en secreto desde hace años, -comenzó a hiperventilar. Edward se quedó congelado.

-Eso no es cierto, no puedes, te casaste.

-Porque tenía que continuar con mi vida, tú nunca me diste una señal.

-Nunca fui suficiente…

-¡Y una mierda! Lo único que quería era a ti, tenerte a mi lado. Poder consolarte, amarte, darte lo que te faltara. ¿Sabes por qué Jacob y yo no tenemos hijos?

-No

-Porque yo no los quiero. Mi mente está bloqueada. Ambos somos perfectamente fértiles, pero el psicólogo me dice que mi mente está bloqueada por mi amor hacia ti. Porque mi ilusión era tener tus hijos, -dijo pinchándolo en el pecho.

Él la abrazó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-No tienes una idea del dolor que he sufrido al verte con él. Si hubiera sido mejor persona.

-Yo nunca te juzgué, yo te amo por quien eres. Yo te amo por ti, pero tú nunca me dijiste nada.

-¡Tu tampoco! –dijo abrazándola con fuerza. Pegándola a su pecho.

-Lo siento, pero aun podemos…

-No Bella, no es justo que te hagas ilusiones. Recordemos por qué estoy aquí. Aparte tú estás casada, Jacob te ama.

-No es justo, yo quiero estar contigo.

-Y lo estarás, en la eternidad, -dijo besando su nariz. Bella deseaba besarlo en los labios.

-Bésame, -le rogó. Edward la miró con gesto descompuesto. Era todo lo que había anhelado desde el día en que la vio frente a la chimenea eléctrica.

-Te arrepentirás después.

-¡Solo bésame maldita sea! –dijo con fiereza.

Edward la obedeció, la besó con el amor que sentía por ella.

_*Flashback* Antes de que lo internaran en el hospital._

_Bella llegó al apartamento de Edward a la misma hora del mismo día de siempre. No sabía por qué ahora sentía una opresión en el pecho que le decía que quería verlo, que necesitaba verlo._

_Al entrar con su llave no escuchó ningún ruido. _

_-¿Edward?_

_Avanzó por la casa buscándolo, pero sin ninguna señal de él. Entró en su recámara y lo encontró sobre su cama. Suspiró de alivio._

_Pero al verlo de cerca quedó horrorizada. Tenía edemas por todo su cuerpo. Por todo su pecho. Hematomas por piernas, brazos y tórax. Su piel se veía amarilla._

_-¡Edward, respóndeme! –gritó con miedo. Edward se movió, pero no hizo esfuerzo por hablar o por levantarse._

_Llamó un ambulancia y al llegar le pusieron oxígeno y se lo llevaron. Bella los siguió en el auto, llorando todo el tiempo. Si tan siquiera… pero era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso._

_Al llegar al hospital lo metieron en emergencias. _

_Después de lo que a Bella le parecieron horas, el doctor salió._

_-Tiene el hígado prácticamente deshecho. Se conoce como cirrosis hepática. Si se hubiera diagnosticado antes quizá podría curarse con medicamentos, pero a estas alturas lo único sería un trasplante. Pero es muy difícil conseguirlo y solo le quedan uno si mucho dos días de vida. Lo siento mucho señorita._

_Bella cayó al suelo de rodillas. Implorando por un milagro. _

Edward se separó de Bella, ella abrió sus ojos llorosos y lo miraron.

-Si hubiera…

-No lo digas, hay muchos "Y si" en esta vida. Pero no podemos vivir a base de ello. Tú tienes que seguir con tu vida, deja de bloquearte. Ten hijos de Jacob. Sé feliz.

-No, -dijo negando y comenzando a llorar. –No quiero vivir sin ti.

-Eres demasiado joven para estar de esta forma. Te amo y me amas, entonces sigue adelante por mí.

-No me dejes, -dijo abrazándose a él. ¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntaba.

-Te amo Bella, -dijo llorando también.

Se recostaron juntos, sus últimos momentos. Después de 20 años de vivir enamorados en silencio, por fin la verdad se sabía. Edward podía morir en paz.

Cuando Bella despertó fue porque una enfermera la despertó. Edward dejó de respirar. Estaba muerto.

Estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, pero dos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron. Jacob, su pilar, su única fuente de inspiración ahora. Quizá su amor no era tan grande como el que le tenía a Edward, pero era su esposo. Lo quería.

El funeral fue bastante corto, solo dos personas. Edward no se encargó de hacer amigos, los únicos que tuvo en la universidad estaban muertos o en la cárcel por tráfico de drogas. Bella lloró amargamente, no podía soportarlo.

Pero cumplió su palabra, hizo todo lo que él le pidió. Continuó con su vida, tuvo dos hijos. Pero jamás olvidaría al hombre que fue su mundo en secreto durante 20 años.

Aun por las noches escuchaba la puerta, incluso se levantaba y la abría. Al encontrarla vacía, la realidad la golpeaba de nuevo. Él no estaba, no volvería. No podría consolarlo de nuevo.


End file.
